la fin d'une vie
by anne laure
Summary: voila la suite le chapitre 3
1. chapitre 1

Bonjour,  
  
Je n'ai pas écris de fics depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais plus d'idée. Je vous écris ce message pour vous aidez a la compréhension de cette fics, en lisant mon autre fics, vous pourrez remarquer que mon personnage préféré est Trowa même si je le maltraite un peu ! beaucoup !  
  
Donc, ma fics est un cross over avec Stargate SG 1. Heero, Quatre, Duo et Wufei sont avec O'neill, Carter, Teil'k et Jonas, ils font tous partis de la même équipe. Trowa, lui, est l'esclave d'un grand seigneur d'une planète. L'équipe de SG1 veut depuis longtemps mettre fin au régne de ce grand seigneur MOBI.  
  
Voilà, je vous est raconter en grand sans vous en dire trop, Trowa ne connaît pas les membres de l 'équipe SG1 et personne de la base. 


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :  
  
Lentement, je m'avance vers le trône de mon maître, il m'a demandé, je ne dors plus depuis longtemps, je suis comme un mort vivant, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je l'entend appelé mon nom « Trowa ! « hurle t'il, mais que croit il que je peux aller plus vite ? oui, c'est sur, je pourrais aller dix ou vingt fois plus vite mais je suis fatigué. Quand j'arrive, je ne vois personne a part lui.  
  
« Trowa, je souhaiterais que tu allies sur la planète me cherché de l'eau, tu sais celle que j'apprécie tant, il m'en faut beaucoup, tu te servirais des anneaux pour aller plus vite., dit le seigneur Mobi.  
  
Oui, Maître, je ferais tout pour vous servir au mieux, j'y vais dés maintenant, dit Trowa »  
  
Pendant ce temps là :  
  
Le groupe SG 1, venait de passer la porte, il venait d'arriver sur la planète du seigneur Mobi. La planète n'avait aucune espèce végétale, elle était recouverte de petits lacs. Carter, Quatre et Jonas commencèrent a ramasser des échantillons, et O'neill, Teil'k, Duo, Wufei et Heero surveillait les alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Quand des anneaux apparurent au loin, faisant apparaître un jeune garçon tenant dans ses mains des seaux.  
  
- Il faut que l'on se cache, je ne pense pas qu'il soit seul, ordonna O'neill 1. oui, regardez, des gardes viennent d'arriver, je n'ai jamais vu ses uniformes, dit Teil'k Moi non plus, mais vaut mieux être prudent, allons nous cacher, dit Carter  
  
Trowa venait d'arriver sur la planète, son maître lui avait ordonné d'y aller avec des gardes mais il n'aimait pas y aller avec eux, a chaque fois, ils essayaient de le violer mais cette fois, il ne pourrait pas utiliser son don pour les retenir, il serait obliger de se battre et son maître n'appréciera pas de voir ses gardes revenir avec des bleus, il serait puni, il serait battu et enfermé dans sa cellule pendant longtemps sans nourriture.  
  
Trowa s'approcha d'un des lacs et y mit les seaux, après les avoirs remplit, il les portèrent jusqu'aux anneaux et les fit monter, dans le vaisseaux, un homme prenait les seaux et les versaient dans un grand réservoir et les renvoyaient sur la planète. Quand Trowa attendait les seaux, les gardes se rapprochèrent de lui et l'entourèrent, ils se jetèrent en même temps sur lui mais Trowa eu le temps de sauter et de se retrouver derrière eux et pas très loin du groupe SG1. Les gardes coururent vers lui, et Trowa leurs donna des coups de pieds et des coups de poings, il était loin d'être nul a la lutte mais en ce moment de l'aide aurait bien été le bien venu, un coup de poing dans le ventre, le fit tombé par terre avec une grande violence. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le groupe SG1 juste a côté de lui, ils étaient caché derrière une grand rocher. 


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :  
  
Trowa se demandait qui ils étaient, il ne les avait jamais vu de sa vie et il n'avait jamais vu des vêtements comme cela ce n'était pas tout, mais il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent de ses gardes qui commençaient à l'énerver. Il se releva et envoya un des gardes voltiger contre un rocher, Trowa avait de plus en plus de pouvoir, quand il se trouvait sur cette planète après un moment de fatigue extrême, il retrouvait ses pouvoirs d'un rien. *****  
  
Il se souvenait du moment ou il avait reçu ses dons, c'était quand ses parents sont morts, une lumière blanche, d'une grande pureté, a jaillit du corps de ses parents, et est entré dans son corps, ses sens furent décuplé, tout était, a ce moment, si intense, il comprenait tout ce qu'il l'entourait, il entendait tous les moindres murmures, et aussi, il vit ses parents devant lui, debout, entouré de rayon blanc. C'était ses parents, et depuis ce jour, au moindre coup dur, ses parents venaient le voir. ******  
  
Un coup au ventre le fit revenir à la réalité, mais au moment ou l'autre garde voulut lui redonné un coup de pied, Trowa lui prit la jambes et le fit tombé par terre, Trowa se releva, prit son arme et lui envoya une décharge électrique qui tua d'un seul coup le garde. Maintenant, Trowa était seul, enfin presque seul, il se retourna, repris les seaux, y mit de l'eaux et les renvoya avec les anneaux, espérant que les gardes du vaisseaux ne trouvent pas bizarre son long silence.  
  
L équipe de SG1 se releva et vinrent à la rencontre de Trowa.  
  
Bonjour, je m'appelle Carter, dit elle Bon.jour, moi c'est Trowa, dit il, qui êtes vous ? Nous sommes de la Terre, dit O'neill D'où ? je ne connais pas, de toute façon, je ne connais aucune autres planète a part celle ci, dit Trowa Que s'est il passé ?demanda Quatre Ah ! avec les gardes, rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais je crois que cette fois, je vais avoir du mal a expliquer ceci, dit calmement Trowa Expliquer au seigneur Mobi ? demanda Heero Oui, mon seigneur va avoir du mal a croire qu'ils se sont battu pour leur plaisir, dit Trowa en souriant légèrement Si vous voulez, venez avec nous, vous nous serez d'une grande aide, dit Jonas Une grande aide pour quoi faire ? s'interrogea Trowa Nous voulons tuer le seigneur Mobi, il a déjà fait trop de mal sur les planètes voisines, dit O'neill Mais, je n'ai jamais quitté ma planète, dit Trowa Mais si vous restez ici, vous allez passé un sale moment, dit Teil'k D'accord, je vous suis, dit Trowa 


	4. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :  
  
On va vers la porte des étoiles, l'un deux fait un code, et une sorte de liquide arrive et recouvre le trou de la porte. O'neill me fait signe de le suivre alors je traverse la porte. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, tout a changé, je voie une grand baie vitré avec un homme chauve de l'autre côté. Carter me fit signe de suivre le groupe mais au moment ou j'allais bouger, je sentit quelque chose, mais il continua sa route. Après un examen médicale, on me fit aller dans une salle de réunion, là se trouvait l'équipe SG1 et je ressentait dans certaines autres personnes comme 2 être en un. Tout a coup, sa vue se troubla, ses mains tremblèrent, il tomba sur ses genoux, il cria « ELOIGNEZ VOUS DE LA FENETRE, VITE ! », tout le monde lui obéir et là un objet cassa la vitre. Puis Trowa tomba dans les pommes, quand il se réveilla, il sentait qu'il n'était plus sur la même planète, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, il arriva dans une salle ou l'équipe SG1 et la Tokra l'attendaient, il le salua et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, Trowa obéis sans résister, de tout façon il ne voyait pas pourquoi.  
  
- Voilà, nous voulions savoir comment vous avez su pour la vitre ?demanda Quatre C'est simple je vais vous expliquer mais avant pourriez vous me tutoyer car j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me vouvoie, dit Trowa D'accord, dit O'neill Comme vous avez sans doute vu sur ma planète, j'ai des pouvoirs ou des dons comme vous voulez. Mes pouvoirs sont par exemple que je peux envoyer des boules de feu, je peux avoir des visions mais cela me fatigue énormément, je n'ai pas pu les développer beaucoup c'est pour cela qu'après chaque combat ou visions, je tombe dans les pommes, dit Trowa J'ai compris mais on n'a fait beaucoup de planète et on a jamais vu de personnes pouvant faire ceci, dit Carter Ma planète a exploser après mon maître est capturer quelques personnes, dit Trowa d'une voix triste Dont vous ,oups , excuse, dont toi, dit Jonas Oui, mais maintenant je suis le seul survivant de ma planète, les autres sont morts, on a été enfermé pendant des mois, notre corps a besoin de soleil en tout cas de prendre l'air, dit Trowa Alors pour quoi tu n'es pas mort ? demanda Teil'k Teil'k ! dit Duo Ce n'est rien, sur ma planète, j'étais militaire et on a eu un entraînement pour survivre a ceci mais eux non, dit Trowa d'un trait Oh ! mon dieu ! vous les avez vu mourir petit a petit, dit Quatre effrayé  
  
Oui, je les vu, mais je suis un soldat alors j'ai réussis a dépasser ça et j'y pense presque plus, dit Trowa d'une voix calme  
  
Depuis combien de temps es tu prisonnier de Mobi ? demanda Heero  
  
Je crois que ça fait 10 ans, oui ,c'est ça, j'avais 12 ans quand ils m'a pris et là j'ai 22 ans ? dit Trowa  
  
Tu vas pas dire que tu as suivi des entraînement militaire avant 12 ans ? s'étonna Wufei  
  
Et bien si , sur ma planète c'était comme cela, dés qu'on naissait, ils s'avaient ce qu'on allait faire plus tard, moi c'était militaire, alors j'ai commencé l'entraînement a 4 ans.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
Je sais que c'est court mais j'aime bien faire ça J'espère que ça vous a plut 


End file.
